The Beginning of a New Generation
by PrincessA95
Summary: The births of Victoire, Dominique, and Louis Weasley. This story was originally called The Birth of Victoire Ann Weasley, but I changed it because it now includes Dominique's and Louis's births. I am aware this is probably a very bad summary and title I'm horrible at coming up with titles . I rated it M just to be safe.
1. The Birth of Victoire Ann Weasley

**(A/N: I wrote this as a random piece for the personal fanfiction story I'm writing. I have never personally experienced or witnessed a birth, except the one for Freshman year Health class. If you don't know 'cherie' is French for dear.)**

**Enjoy!**

"Bill! Get it here!" Fleur screamed from the bathroom. She stood hunched over, one hand on her nine month pregnant belly, the other hand gripping the bathroom counter, her knuckles white.

"What is it Cherie?" I asked as I walked in.  
>"The bébé's coming," She gasped.<p>

I turned to get her bag so we could apparate to Saint Mungo's. I was ecstatic, we were having our baby.

"No, Bill ze bébé's coming now, we are not going to ze hospital," She said.

I froze as the thought struck me.

"Bill, help me sit down on ze loo," Fleur instructed trying to stay calm. After I did so she pulled her skirt up and removed it over her head. Then she spread out her legs.

I stared at her in shock of what I was about to have to do.

"Bill do you zee anything?" She asked.

I looked at her dumbstruck for a moment before processing what I had to do. I looked and saw a tiny bulge. "Fleur, I think I see the baby's head," I said and suddenly some sort of instinct came over me. "Cherie, do you think you can squat?" I asked.

"Yes, help me," She answered and I helped her stand up and move to into our bedroom.

I grabbed a lot of towels on the way and laid one down underneath her. Fleur let out a low pained moan as she started pushing. She had wanted to face me, so keeping one hand under her to catch the baby; I put my other hand on the small of her back and rubbed it soothingly. She buried her face in my neck and clutched my sides and dug her nails into them. Having gone through worse pain before, I didn't make a noise. After a few more pushes the baby's crown laid in my palm.

"Cherie, bébé is crowning, do you want to feel?" I asked her.

She didn't move her head from where it lay but still nodded. I took my hand from her back and took one of her hands and placed it where my other was. She kept her hand there for the next few pushes, until the head was out. Then she gripped my sides with her hands again as I kept both my hands down there as she kept pushing. Slowly the rest of our baby slipped into the world. I helped Fleur sit down then handed her our baby, who still had its umbilical cord attached.

"Bill, we have a girl, oh a baby girl," Fleur exclaimed as I wrapped a clean towel around our little girl.

After calling Saint Mungo's a Healer arrived a few minutes later; she cleaned up our baby and handed it back to us.

"Cherie, what should we name our little girl?" I asked her sitting down next to her on our bed. The healer had helped move Fleur from the floor to our bed.

"Victoire, because we conceived her, well, you know," Fleur answered laughing. Our baby had been conceived the day after Voldemort had been defeated.

"Victoire Ann," I replied putting my arm around my wife.

"Perfect," Fleur murmured to the little baby in her arms.


	2. The Birth of Dominique Isabelle Weasley

**(A/N: In case you don't know, in French 'merci' means 'thank you', 'oui' means 'yes', and 'précieux' means 'precious'. If you didn't know 'merci' and 'oui',** I would be surprised, but then again that might just be my head... Also, unlike "chapter" 1, this "chapter" and the one after it are both from Fleur's POV.)****

One morning, July fifteenth, Bill was getting ready to go to work and I was making him breakfast. Victoire was still asleep and Ginny was coming over later to help me watch her. I was chopping up bell peppers for Bill's omelette when I suddenly had horrible back pain. I set the knife down and rubbed my lower back. Just then Bill walked in.

"Are you okay, Cherie?" he asked walking over to me.

"Oui," I nodded going back to chopping up the peppers.

"Is the bébé awake?" Bill asked putting his arms around me and resting his chin on the top of my head.

I nodded and he slid his hands under my top and placed his hands on my hugely pregnant belly. We stood there while I finished chopping up the peppers. I had just set the knife down since I was done with it, when I suddenly winced.

"Love, are you sure you're okay?" he asked gently turning me around.

"I think this eez eet," I answered looking up at him. He looked confused for a moment before realizing what I was talking about.

"I'm going to send a quick owl to mum and tell her; same with Ginny. I want you to sit down," Bill said leading me into the living area and having me sit down on one of the loveseats. He returned a few minutes later and sat down next to me.

"Could you rub my back?" I asked looking up at him.

"Of course, do you want me to get you anything first?" he answered.

"Water and a blanket," I replied.

"Yes, Love," he answered giving me a quick kiss on the forehead then doing so.

"I cannot wait to meet you little one," I murmured down at my belly rubbing it gently and smiling.

"I can't wait to meet you either," Bill added when he came back, wrapping the blanket around me.

I turned slightly and he rolled-up my shirt so my pregnant belly was exposed. "Merci," I whispered closing my eyes as he massaged my lower back.

"Bill, Fleur," Ginny called through the house.

"In here, Gin," Bill called back, not stopping the massage he was giving me.

"How're you holding up?" she asked.

"Painfully," I muttered, then flinched at another contraction.

"Victoire still asleep?" she asked.

Bill nodded and conjured up a stopwatch and once the contraction was over he started it, continuing my massage with his other hand.

"Bye-bye Papa, bye-bye Maman," Victoire said when she came in for a moment. She gave us each a hug then left with Ginny.

I flinched at the beginning of another contraction.

"Eight-forty," Bill said stopping the stopwatch, then starting it again at the end of the contraction. "Eight-thirty," he said a few minutes later.

I whimpered and bit down on my bottom lip.

"Cherie, you're going to make your lip bleed if you keep doing that," he said gently as he used his thumb to pull my lip from my teeth.

"I am scared," I said quietly.

"It's going to be okay. I promise," he said pulling me into his arms.

I tilted my head up and looked at his face.

"Stop worrying, it's going to be fine," he said gently.

An hour and a half later

I was sitting in our bathtub in my undergarments, trying to relax. Molly had arrived a little over an hour ago and was giving Bill and me some space.

"'ow long?" I asked after flinching at another contraction.

"Same as last time, eight," he answered.

"Come here," I said gesturing for him to come over to me.

"Yes?" Bill asked confused.

"No, come here, I want you to hold me," I replied.

Bill took his shirt and pants off then slipped to sit behind me in the water.

"Do you think eet will be a boy or girl?" I asked placing my hand on my stomach that was just barely raised above the water, trying to make some sort of conversation.

"Isn't there supposed to be some wives tale on that?" Bill answered, slipping his fingers through mine.

"Oui, and you did not answer my question," I replied.

"I don't really care, I love my two girls, so if it's a girl I'll be fine," he answered.

"Oh, time," I gasped as another contraction hit.

"Seven-forty-five," Bill answered placing his hand on top of mine on my belly.

We spent an hour sitting there talking.

"I want to get into bed," I said looking at him.

He nodded getting up and putting his pants back on, but leaving his shirt off. Then helped me get up, dry off, and put on one of my old, too-big dresses that reached about the bottom of my knees, despite my huge pregnant belly, before helping me to bed. Molly checked to see how much I was dilated, four centimetres.

A half hour later

I had started moaning through every contraction, which to an extent helped. Angelina came by, with George, who seemed to feel a bit awkward about being there, since she was going to help with the birth. I wasn't completely sure why she brought along George, but I was already too exhausted to ask. Angelina was helping Molly with something so it was just Bill, George, and me in the room.

"Love, I'm going to go get you more water, I'll be right back," Bill said gently.

I nodded and he went to do to. "Oh," I moaned as I felt a contraction building. I reached out my hand toward where George was awkwardly sitting and he looked at me a bit confused. "Give me your hand," I said my face etched with pain.

He did so and I squeezed down hard on it, moaning.

"George," I said releasing his hand.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Could you help me walk around," I requested looking at him.

He pressed his lips together, thinking, for a moment, before nodding and helping me up. George kept his arms a couple centimetres away from my waist, to reduce awkwardness, but ready to catch me in case I fell. While I was walking randomly around the room, thanks to the fact I couldn't see my feet, had my centre of gravity shifted a decent bit, and was in labour, I did in fact trip as another contraction hit. Fortunately, George was able to grab me before I did any serious injury. I was hunched over and really wanted to squat down. Realizing this, George helped me over to the side of bed where Molly had laid down towels in case I wanted to squat. Bill came in right then and took it from there, with some help from George. George helped keep me steady while I squatted down and Bill sat down on the edge of our bed. Bill held out his arms for me to use as I settled. I pressed my forehead against Bill's knees. He undid the looped ponytail I had on the top of my head, which was coming undone, and fixed it. Bill placed his hand on the back of my neck and kneaded it softly.

"Water," I said leaning my head to the side.

"Right here, Love," Bill said, helping me get a drink.

"Merci," I mumbled, and then moaned through another contraction.

"George, can you hand me that heating pad," Bill said.

George nodded and Bill tapped the heating pad with his wand to turn it on. He pressed it to my lower back and I sighed from the bit of pain relief it brought me, no matter how small that amount was.

"Bill," I said tilting my head up slightly to look up at him.

"What is it, Cherie?" he asked.

"Could you sit on zee floor with me?" I answered.

"Can you steady yourself for a few moments?" he asked.

"Probably not," I answered.

"I'll hold her steady," George said standing up and doing so. He helped me move back a bit so Bill could sit down in front of me.

I wrapped my arms around Bill's neck and pressed my face against his shoulder. Bill rubbed my back soothingly. "How are you holding up, Précieux?" he asked softly in my ear.

"Eet hurts more than eet did with Victoire," I answered.

"It'll all be worth it," he murmured.

My body tensed up as another contraction hit. After the contraction was over, my legs started to wobble underneath me. I agreed that I probably should lie back down. George helped Bill help me up and back into bed. Bill sat behind me and I pressed my forehead to his neck, trying to steady my breathing. I closed my eyes, attempting to rest in some way.

"Love, have another drink of water," Bill said tenderly.

"Fine," I sighed and he helped me do so.

"Fleur, I'm going to see how far along you are," Molly said as she walked in.

I nodded and she checked me.

"Five," she said, then added, "Have you tried walking around?"

"A little and I squatted down for a bit," I answered.

"Try and do that a bit more," she replied gently.

I nodded and Bill carefully slipped out from behind me and helped me out of bed. We walked around the room, stopping occasionally when I had a really strong contraction. I started leaning into Bill more and more. Molly came back in a half an hour later and asked for Bill to help me sit back down on our bed so she could check me. While he was helping me back to bed I suddenly gasped and stopped walking. Bill looked at me worried and confused.

"Well, there's a sign of progress, your water just broke," Molly said gesturing for Bill to help me the rest of the way. "Very good, you're at seven," she said checking to see how far I was then.

"You're almost there, Précieux," Bill murmured to me as I leaned into him.

I looked up at his face, chewing on my lower lip.

"Stop chewing your lip, it's nearly bleeding. Now, lie down and rest. Do you want me to rub your back?" he said softly helping me lie down.

"Just hold me," I answered.

Bill nodded and lied down next to me. He put his arms around me and smoothed back my hair. I whimpered as another contraction came.

"Shhh, Shhh, you're okay," he murmured in my ear.

Tears filled my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. Bill helped me sit up a bit and started humming the chorus of one of my favourite songs in my ear. I slipped my fingers through his and leaned my head against his chest, finding comfort in the simple sound of his beating heart. To everyone's surprise, as well as my own, I actually dozed in and out of sleep listing to Bill's heart beat. The only thing that woke me up were the contractions, but I would doze back off quickly after one was over, waking at the next. That was the process I went through for the next two and a half hours. At about three that afternoon I knew that was it, and Molly confirmed it.

"Fleur, are you ready to have a baby?" Molly asked gently and Bill slipped behind me to be like a backrest.

I nodded a few tears falling down my face.

"Okay, give me a nice big push," she said as Hermione, who had arrived about two hours earlier, and Angelina helped hold back my legs. Though I had my hands behind my knees and was pulling them toward my chest, Hermione and Angelina were helping make sure they stayed that far back the whole time.

"Good job, Love," Bill murmured in my ear and wiped my forehead, after I pushed.

"Keep going Fleur," Molly encouraged.

"Come on, Love, you're doing great," Bill whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, doing my best to focus on Bill's voice while I pushed.

"Bill," I moaned.

"Fleur, I know you want to give up, but you can do this," he murmured to me.

"Water," I said, as the pressure built once again.

"Here you go," he said softly after I pushed, helping me get a drink.

"Fleur, your baby's about to crown," Molly said.

I had sweat and tears pouring down my face when I felt the unforgettable burning sensation.

"Do you want to feel your baby crowning?" Molly asked.

I reached down and felt a soft bit of fuzz. Then I grabbed Bill's hand and had him feel it.

"Fleur, I want you to pant, no pushing, your body needs to stretch," Molly instructed.

I nodded looking up at Bill for support. He cupped my cheek, breathing with me.

I whimpered as I did so. The pressure was becoming worse by the moment, though I knew that meant I was getting closer. My eyes were tightly shut as I tried to simply focus. I was digging my nails into my thighs. Noticing this, Bill took my hands, one in each of his, for me to squeeze.

"Good, now next contraction push," she said a few minutes later.

"Bill, eet hurts, please," I looked at him crying, begging him to take the pain away.

"You know I wish I could," Bill answered looking pained.

"The head's out," Angelina said a few contractions later.

"Almost there," Bill encouraged.

I looked at him, tears streaming down my face, and shook my head.

"Love, you're so close," he said gently.

"I can't," I cried.

Bill whipped his head up and looked at Molly as if to ask what to do.

"Fleur, I want you to pant and keep your body relaxed okay," Molly said.

I nodded and Bill stroked my cheek.

"Fleur, you need to give me one more good push and your baby will be here," Molly said.

"Fleur, come on, you're almost there," Angelina encouraged.

"UGH!" I screamed pushing and stopping when I heard a little cry.

"You did it," Bill whispered in my ear, wiping the sweat from my forehead as I sank back against Bill.

"Bill, do you want to cut the cord?" Molly asked.

Bill looked at me and I nodded slightly. He slid from behind me and walked to the foot of the bed and did so. After cleaning up our baby and wrapping it up, Angelina handed it to Bill. Bill carried our baby over to our bed and laid it in my arms and against my bra-clad chest.

"Eez eet a boy or girl?" I asked looking up at Bill as he sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

He smiled and said, "Baby girl."

"What do you want to name her?" he asked.

"You name her, I picked out Victoire's name," I answered.

"Dominique Isabelle," he smiled, kissing my forehead then our daughter's.

"Perfect," I grinned.


	3. The Birth of Louis Alexander Weasley

**(A/N: Yay, dramatic things! Another French translation: 'Je t'aime' means 'I love you' and 'Je t'aime trop' means 'I love you too'. Please R&R! I love reviews and they tend to make me actually want to post stories.)**

It was early November and my brother-in-law, Charlie was visiting for a week and a half. I was standing in the kitchen. Bill was at work, Hermione was watching Victoire and Dominique, and Charlie had offered to stay with me. I was due any day. Suddenly I gasped.

"Oh, no, not now," I muttered clutching my nine month pregnant belly as my water broke. "Charlie!" I yelled, holding onto the edge of the counter trying to stay standing.

"What?" he asked hurrying in, hearing the panic in my voice.

I didn't have time to answer before another contraction hit me hard and my legs started to shake underneath me. Charlie came to my side and helped me to a chair. Tears began streaming down my face.

"Your baby's coming, isn't it?" he asked.

I nodded.

"How much time do you think you have?" he asked.

"Minutes," I said, then whimpered, "Or not."

Charlie quickly sent Bill a patronus then looked at me. "I'm going to get towels. You're going to have to strip off your knickers," he said sounding extremely awkward about it.

I nodded, happy I was wearing a skirt. Charlie returned moments later, his arms full of towels.

"I need you to try and hang on for as long as you can, okay?" he said as he laid down a towel on the floor and helped me sit down on it.

"Ugh, I need Bill," I cried.

"He should be here soon," Charlie answered, doing his best to keep his voice calm and relaxing.

"What if he does not make eet in time?" I asked.

"Try not to think like that," Charlie said, obviously not wanting to think about that happening, then added, "Here, give me your hands. You can grip the bloody hell out of mine to get through a contraction."

"Merci," I said doing so, and then whimpering at another contraction. Suddenly, I was nauseous. Not letting go of Charlie's hands, I leaned to the side and vomited.

Charlie slid one of his hands from mine and pulled my hair back.

"I do not know 'ow much longer I can hold on," I whimpered.

"Just try to as long as you can," Charlie said gently, unmistakably nervous as well.

A minute or two later, Bill came running into the kitchen.

"Bill," I whispered, then gasped and added, "Now."

"Who's actually delivering the baby?" Bill asked looking between Charlie and me.

"I want you to hold me," I panted.

Bill nodded, moving to sit behind me. "Try and go slow, Love," he whispered in my ear as I started pushing.

Charlie was avoiding looking as much as possible, until I said, "I feel zee head coming out."

"Slow and steady, Love," Bill whispered in my ear.

I leaned my head back and groaned.

"The baby's head is out," Charlie informed us a few minutes later. "Shoulders," he said five minutes later.

Fifteen minutes after Charlie said the shoulders were out, I saw a small smile spread across Charlie's face.

"Welcome," he whispered, holding a little baby boy in his hands, handing him to Bill and me.

I leaned against the chair while Bill and Charlie cleaned and wrapped up the baby. Moments after he was born the kitchen was filled with his lusty little cry as he took his first breath of air.

"He's a healthy one," Charlie chuckled as he carried him into the living room and Bill picked me up and carried me into the living room, laying me on the couch.

"Louis," I whispered and Charlie laid him in my arms.

"Louis Alexander Weasley," Bill smiled as Charlie helped sit me up long enough for Bill to move so he would be behind me.

"Je t'aime," I smiled up at Bill.

"Je t'aime trop," Bill smiled back.


End file.
